


On the Desk

by SlySkySeamen



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, PWP, explicit - Freeform, stay tuned for the next chap, throat swabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySkySeamen/pseuds/SlySkySeamen
Summary: His stomach was doing a weird thing. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would explode. His face was so warm he thought it would melt. His fingers felt cold and his palms were clammy. His whole body trembled. The world was upside down. Saruhiko was standing in front of him but he couldn’t see him. All he could see was dark blue pants.





	1. Facing up

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm on a roll for the first time ever. This time it's a PWP of a kink that I cannot get out of my head. ^^U  
> If you don't know what throat swabbing is then I'm very sorry 'cause I don't think this is very accurate, haha... It can't be too far though xD This will most probably get a second chapter soon 'cause I really do feel like they can go for that second round ;)

His stomach was doing a weird thing. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would explode. His face was so warm he thought it would melt. His fingers felt cold and his palms were clammy. His whole body trembled. The world was upside down. Saruhiko was standing in front of him but he couldn’t see him. All he could see was dark blue pants.

 

-

_Misaki sat on a bar stool in HOMRA, to the eye of most people the sight was a normal thing but, to the eyes of those who knew Misaki well, the sight was actually a bit concerning. Normally he would be would be happily chatting with Kusanagi or Anna, if he ever had something to drink it would be a soft drink. Now he just silently sat there while lost in thought, absently making the ice left from his cocktail clink with the straw. The moment Misaki asked for an alcoholic drink Kusanagi knew something was up but he had yet to ask or say anything. He thought it better to wait until the redhead spoke up on his own._

_“Kusanagi-san.” said male hummed back “Anna is at school, right?” the bartender nodded and put down the glass he had been polishing. Misaki blushed a bit and pulled his beanie a bit lower. “I wanted to talk to you about something sort of personal.”_

_“Hmmm. Seems like someone is having trouble. Let me guess, it’s sex related.” Kusanagi laughed when Misaki turned an even brighter red and sputtered before taking a deep breath and recovering a bit of his composure._

_“It’s been a week since Saruhiko and I…” Misaki stopped and lowered his head, so embarrassed he could feel his eyes get watery. “It’s been a week since we d-did…anything and I don’t know what to do.”_

_“Have you talked to him about it?”_

_“...no.”_

_“Did you guys have a fight?”_

_“No.”_

_“Have you tried to start any kind of action?” Kusanagi was now shaking his head like a disapproving parent. How easily Misaki would drawn on a glass of water was something he could never get used to._

_“...n-no.”_

_A drawn out sigh came out of the bartender as he picked up another glass to polish. “The obvious solution is to just talk to him. Tell him that you want to have sex or ask him if there is a reason for the lack of action.”_

_Misaki nodded and said nothing. He knew all along what he had to do but he was too embarrassed. Maybe all he needed was to hear someone tell him what he already knew. After some more minuted of contemplating how to bring up the subject to Saruhiko, Misaki stood up, murmured some thanks to the bartender and made his way back to his apartment. Right after he unlocked the door, he got an incoming call from the person that caused his current predicament._

_He accepted the call steeled his resolve. “Hey.”_

_“Can you come over to my office?” Saruhiko’s tone was flat but Misaki could tell there was something else to it._

_“Yeah, why though?” he started locking the door back up._

_“Call me when you reach the gate.” And with that the line went silent, his question completely ignored. Misaki looked at the ‘call ended’ message with a frown but still anxiously hopped on to his skateboard._

__

__-_ _

__

When Saruhiko had asked him to come to SCEPTER 4 he had never imagined he would end up like this. He was lying on his back on a desk, head hanging off the edge and his face parallel with Saruhiko’s crotch. He swallowed and closed his eyes. Cold fingers brushed his neck and he jolted.

 

“You don’t have to do this.” Saruhiko’s voice was husky, Misaki bit his lip.

 

“Y-you want it right?”

 

“Wouldn’t have said anything other wise.” those long fingers stroked his neck and he shuddered.

 

“Then I-I’ll do it.”

 

Misaki swallowed again and undid Saruhiko’s pants with shaky hands. It’s not like this was the first time he did that, Saruhiko and him had been dating for over a year now and they were pretty active on sexual activities. However, this was the first time Saruhiko had requested something and to make things more nerve wracking, it was something _very_ different _ _.__ He wasn’t just nervous though, deep inside he could feel excitement bubbling at the thought of pleasing his boyfriend.

 

He freed Saruhiko’s cock and wrapped his fingers around the base, the warmth and hardness was familiar and so was the pleased sigh that always served to encourage him. He placed a hand on the other’s hip to guide him and opened his mouth, he pulled Saruhiko until the tip was close enough to give an experimental lick. Saruhiko hummed and Misaki nudged him closer and licked the whole head thoroughly, dipping his tongue in the slit as a finishing touch before wrapping his mouth around it and sucking gently.

 

He let go of the Saruhiko’s cock and and firmly grabbed his hips, guiding him into a slow, shallow pace. The warm weight in his mouth was arousing and he could feel his own erection twitch in his pants. He relaxed his jaw as much as he could and slowly started guiding Saruhiko deeper, his boyfriend’s groans feeling more rewarding that normal.

 

He felt Saruhiko lean down and undo his pants and hummed when his erection was grasped firmly. Saruhiko stroked him slowly, a teasing pace and his breathing became heavy, his head steadily getting fuzzier. He tapped Saruhiko’s hip; the signal letting the other know he was ready to let him take control. Saruhiko let go of his dick and placed the hand on his neck instead, the touch was feather light, only there to feel how that throat would fill up soon enough. He started thrusting into his mouth slowly but steadily getting deeper.

 

Misaki’s throat was relaxed and he felt how Saruhiko’s cock started blocking his airway, his balls almost touching his nose. Misaki swallowed around him and Saruhiko moaned; the hand he had gently placed on Misaki’s neck felt the muscles move and how deep he was reaching with each thrust and it only added to his arousal and pleasure.

 

Misaki was light headed, the intensity of this new experience was intoxicating. Being at the complete mercy of his boyfriend, the underlying danger of what they were currently doing, both of those things mixed up in a pleasant feeling that he more than welcomed. He felt his own dick twitch and moaned, the sound was muffled but the vibrations reached the cock deep in his throat, making Saruhiko shudder and hum.

 

They fell into a rhythm, at first he would tap Saruhiko’s hip whenever he needed to breathe, licking the tip and shaft while he recovered but after a bit Saruhiko started pulling away on his own and giving attention to Misaki’s erection while he recovered his breath. Saruhiko’s thrusts started getting faster and he leaned down again to pull Misaki’s shirt up. Misaki swallowed hard around Saruhiko when he felt fingers play with one of his nipples, his mind almost going blank.

 

The faster pace made Saruhiko’s balls slap against his face and the knowledge that he was getting face fucked hit him as a wave of pleasure. Misaki moaned, he felt his dick twitch and the precum that steadily dribbled from the tip despite his erection being currently ignored. Saruhiko was getting vocal, moaning loudly every time Misaki swallowed and he loved it. It wasn’t everyday that his boyfriend would let loose so hearing him become so undone was melodious to Misaki’s ears.

 

Saruhiko’s thrusts turned frantic and at some point he had started chanting Misaki’s name like a prayer in between moans. Misaki could tell Saruhiko was close by the way the cock in his throat twitched and he pulled the other’s hips towards him, taking him in to the hilt and holding him there. He swallowed repeatedly and that pushed Saruhiko over, orgasm hitting him hard and ripping out of him a loud moan. The feel of the warm and thick substance shooting straight down his throat and his boyfriend’s moan pushed him over the edge, his own finish landing on his abdomen.

 

Saruhiko pulled away and leaned heavily on the desk, coming down from the intense orgasm and recovering his breath. Misaki laid limp, mind gone and breath coming in harsh pants. Saruhiko tucked himself in after recovering a bit and smirked when he looked at Misaki. His eyes were half lidded and glazed, a deep blush adorned his cheeks and his mouth hung half open. Saruhiko chuckled and sat Misaki up, pulling him towards his chest as if handling a ragdoll. The fog on Misaki’s mind finally started to clear up after some solid seconds and he found himself leaning against Saruhiko’s chest while the other was wiping his abdomen with a tissue. Saruhiko felt Misaki tense up and hummed.

 

“You got real fucked out, huh?”

 

Misaki frowned and turned around to glare at Saruhiko. “Shut up. You were pretty vocal so don’t act like you weren’t affected.”

 

Saruhiko’s smirk turned into a soft smile. “Couldn’t help it, you’re really hot and you did such a good job.”

 

Misaki opened his mouth to protest but Saruhiko caught his lips in a harsh, deep kiss. Their tongues explored each other and Saruhiko tasted himself on Misaki, what would usually be a bit disgusting was now oddly arousing. They pulled away and locked eyes, Misaki placed his arms around Saruhiko’s neck and smirked.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re feeling up for a second round.”

 

“Maybe.” Saruhiko basically breathed that word against Misaki’s lips and leaned in for another kiss.

 

 


	2. Facing down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me repay you a little bit.” Saruhiko’s voice was low and smooth, like velvet and Misaki had to swallow down a moan. He could only nod in response.

They kissed for a few minutes, deep and passionate. As the minutes went on, Misaki became aware of how sore his jaw was and pulled away, he looked at Saruhiko and couldn’t help but shiver at the darkness that lurked in those blue eyes. Saruhiko went straight for his neck, kissing and biting a trail to his collarbone but once he hit the collar of Misaki’s shirt he clicked his tongue. Misaki let out an airy chuckle and pulled off his shirt, Saruhiko copied him and got rid of his shirt as well.

 

Saruhiko grabbed Misaki’s wrist as soon and the other was done and pulled, making Misaki stand up and practically crash into him. The rough treatment was definitely nothing new but Misaki was still about to voice a protest when Saruhiko’s finger stopped him by lightly caressing his lower lip.

 

“Let me repay you a little bit.” Saruhiko’s voice was low and smooth, like velvet and Misaki had to swallow down a moan. He could only nod in response.

 

Saruhiko smiled and kissed him, slow and short, before slowly making his way down; his hands caressing as much skin as he could along the way. He kneeled in front of Misaki and pulled down his pants and underwear, the shoes had been lost at some point before but he couldn’t care less. Having that erection right in front of him always made his mouth water so he wasted no time on licking it; his tongue flat, making a trail from the underside of the base and up to the tip.

 

Misaki gasped and whined, he could never get used to the erotic sight in front of him. Saruhiko’s face was a little flushed, glasses askew and his pupils blown out so wide the blue was barely there, his hair a mess because of Misaki pulling at it while they made out. Unconsciously, he leaned down a bit and placed a hand on Saruhiko’s cheek. Saruhiko nuzzled his hand in very feline fashion and licked his palm, making eye contact with an intensity full of promise. Misaki pushed that same hand into dark, soft locks and pulled harshly, being rewarded with a hiss and a smirk.

 

Saruhiko opened his mouth and took in half of Misaki swiftly, setting a harsh pace immediately. Misaki moaned loudly at the treatment, he could feel that tongue working him with proof of experience and familiarity, hitting all the sensitive spots in the most pleasurable ways. Saruhiko looked like he was sucking on the most delicious lollipop in the world and he hummed, knowing Misaki loved the feeling.

 

Misaki pulled Saruhiko off his dick once he could feel himself hit the back of the other’s throat.

 

“That’s enough. Let’s get on to the main course.” he surprised himself with how level he sounded even with his erratic breathing.

 

Saruhiko nodded. “Turn around, bend over the desk.” he said while rummaging through one of the pockets of his once forgotten coat.

 

Misaki complied, only realizing what was about to happen once he was already bent over the desk, legs wide apart. They were gonna have sex in SCEPTER 4, on a desk…whose desk was this? He leaned up a bit in one arm and turned his head around to ask Saruhiko who the owner of the desk was when the finger in his ass made him gasp, his thoughts momentarily paused. Just as he recovered enough to think of voicing his question Saruhiko leaned down and bit down on his shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark but not enough to draw blood. The tongue that soothed down the abused skin distracted him along with the finger that firmly thrusted in and out of him. The question was then completely forgotten when Saruhiko withdrew his finger only to penetrate him with two right afterwards; the burn so deliciously familiar it filled him with anticipation.

 

Misaki gasped and moaned as Saruhiko spread him with his fingers, twisting and scissoring them and sometimes curling them in just the right way to rub against his prostate and make him squirm and whine. Misaki started moving his hips against those finger, slowly starting to lose himself and Saruhiko held his hips to still them.

 

“Hmmmm. Someone’s a lot more eager than normal.” Saruhiko taunted with his usual mischievous tone.

 

Misaki whined at the pause and turned his head enough to glare at Saruhiko with one eye. “Fuck you, it’s been a week too fucking long and you know it’s your fault.”

 

“Maybe later. For now, I’ll be the one doing the fucking.” and just as he said that he took out his finger and thrusted back in with three.

 

Misaki hissed and hummed, the stretch wasn’t painful but still slightly uncomfortable. Saruhiko prepared him at a teasing pace, deep but slow. Misaki was grateful, knowing the other wasn’t just teasing but also being careful to not hurt him, but he was also annoyed. His body craved the other, the feeling of being filled by the one that always plagued his thoughts and brought warmth to his heart…and other places as well. Misaki moaned loudly when those long fingers finally rubbed against his prostate again and he thrusted back into them, seeking more of that mind numbing feeling.

 

Saruhiko licked his lips as Misaki kept tensing around his fingers, the hot tightness making his dick twitch but he still wouldn’t give in. He wanted to have some fun before losing himself. While still fingering Misaki at punishingly teasing pace, he opened a drawer and rummaged its contents with his free hand. Once he found what he had been looking for, he ripped open the metallic colored plastic and rolled on the condom; his cock being hard enough that he could easily fulfill the task with only one hand.

 

Once done, he focused back on Misaki. He looked at the sweaty back that was completely at his mercy and leaned down; he started kissing at the nape of Misaki’s neck and slowly kissed a trail down his spine, relishing in how he made the other shudder with the double ministrations. He started thrusting his fingers harder once he kissed as low as he could go and had to summon all of his control when Misaki’s hips easily found a rhythm against his fingers and the other loudly moaned his name in a pleading tone.

 

After another minute or so, Saruhiko finally decided enough was enough and he took out his fingers. Misaki whined at the loss but internally cheered, his dick twitched in anticipation and he sighed when he felt Saruhiko put a hand on his hip followed by the tip of his cock teasing Misaki’s entrance. He could feel Saruhiko push but not hard enough to enter him and felt like he could cry. Saruhiko’s hot breath was suddenly next to his ear and he bit his lip to hold in a needy moan.

 

“Tell me what you want right now.” it was barely a whisper and this time Misaki did whine.

 

“Just do it!” he might have been desperate but it was still pretty embarrassing to give in to Saruhiko’s dirty talking demands.

 

“Do what?” Saruhiko drawled out the last word and pushed just a tad harder but still not enough to penetrate.

 

“Please.” Misaki tried his hardest to thrust back but the hand on his hip would not relent.

 

“Please what? I want to hear you say it word for word, Misaki.” Saruhiko pushed again, this time hard enough that Misaki would feel the head almost completely inside of him but Saruhiko pulled back completely before that could happen.

 

“For fuck’s sake, Saruhiko. This is getting pretty old.” At the complete lack of push against his entrance he was about to snap, his eyes watering a little at the incoming humiliation he knew was unavoidable.

 

“So you don’t want me to pound you against this desk?” the disappointment on Saruhiko’s voice was what finally made Misaki give in.

 

He growled and covered his face with his hands. “Fuck me! I want you to fill me up and fuck me until I forget where we a-AH!” he ended up with a loud moan as Saruhiko finally entered him with a sharp thrust, going almost all the way in and stopping.

 

Misaki bit his lip, there was a burn because of roughness but he didn’t care. He was finally stretched just how he wanted and Saruhiko’s sigh let him know he wasn’t the only one that missed this. He hummed when Saruhiko slowly pushed the rest of the way in, stopping once he was in to the hilt to let Misaki get used to the intrusion.

 

Misaki ground his hips back once he was ready and Saruhiko immediately started a deep pace, pulling back until only the head remained and pushing back in completely. Saruhiko watched as if in a trance how he repeatedly entered the other, the way his cock disappeared into his lover’s ass never failed to arouse him. He was purposely avoiding Misaki’s prostate, wanting to enjoy the view for as long as possible. Misaki was growing desperate once again though, the pace too slow for him now. He thrusted his hips back hard, grinding against Saruhiko once he was balls deep and moaned when his sweet spot was finally hit.

 

That finally made Saruhiko snap and he sped up the pace, hitting Misaki’s prostate every once in a while. Misaki’s legs became jelly and his weight completely rested on the desk, he could feel his dick almost hit the underside of the desk with each thrust and he tried to grab himself but he barely had enough strength to even stretch his arm. Saruhiko noticed Misaki’s feeble attempt and gladly helped him, firmly grabbing his dick and loosely jerking him in time with the thrusts. Misaki moaned and whined, the double stimulation was heavenly. The hot length that pounded into him along with with the firm, skilled fingers that stroked him slowly filled his mind until he could think no more.

 

Saruhiko could feel the tightness around him twitching and knew the other was close. He fixed his angle so that he could hit Misaki’s prostate head on with every thrust and pounded into him hard and fast, focused on making Misaki lose himself enough to forget where they were. And forget he did, Misaki’s mind was filled with only pleasure and Saruhiko. He was a moaning mess with his lover’s name escaping his lips more than a few times.

 

The pace turned frantic, Misaki getting tighter was bringing Saruhiko to the edge and his hand on Misaki’s dick jerked him in that same frantic pace. Saruhiko groaned and moaned along with Misaki until Misaki tensed up, his orgasm ripping a strangled scream from him; his cum all landing on the floor as Saruhiko stroked him to completion. Saruhiko came as Misaki tightened deliciously around him, right on the border of pain. He rode out his pleasure with jerky thrusts and finally came to a stop when Misaki whined, most probably from overstimulation.

 

They stayed still for a bit, only their chests moving; their breathing a mess. Saruhiko pulled out and pulled off the condom, tied it up and tossed it into the bin underneath the desk and clicked his tongue when he saw the mess on the floor beside it. With a sigh he let his weight gently fall on top of Misaki who hadn’t moved an inch. He could feel the other was still shivering in the afterglow and smirked. When he felt his strength was stable enough, he wrapped his arms around Misaki and once again had to handle him as if handling some kind of doll. He moved Misaki and sat him up facing each other, embracing his lover until the other finally came back to earth.

 

Saruhiko had started lovingly running his finger through copper locks when Misaki finally blinked back into reality and hummed at the rare show of affection.

 

“Do you remember where we are?” Saruhiko would have burst had he no gotten those words out of his chest. He really loved teasing his adored redhead.

 

Misaki punched him lightly in the gut. “Shut up, don’t ruin the moment.” Misaki blushed, not only because they were still in SCEPTER 4 but because he had only remembered where they were when Saruhiko asked that question.

 

“You’ve been fucked out twice on the same day, is that a record?” Misaki could hear the smirk on the other’s voice and groaned.

 

“Ugh, why do you always revert to your asshole self so fast?”

 

Saruhiko continued as if Misaki had said nothing. “It might be. I also made you cry again. Today has been pretty memorable.”

 

“Who cried?!” Misaki was now mortified and angrily rubbed his face, trying to get rid of any proof of Saruhiko’s words being accurate. “And I’d like to forget that we just fucked on a desk. I’m not even sure it is your desk.” his blush was bright and he hid it by nuzzling into Saruhiko’s chest, his actions contradicting his words.

 

“Hmmm? You really don’t know whose desk this is? I’m pretty sure I’m predictable enough to you at this point.” Saruhiko hugged Misaki tightly to his chest, ready for the struggle that was to come.

 

A few calm seconds passed while Misaki processed that information. Then it clicked and he blushed even more furiously as he tried to escape Saruhiko’s embrace but to no avail, his body was still too weak.

 

After struggling for a good minute, Misaki settled for pinching Saruhiko by the ribs until he heard a pained hiss and just going limp in his embrace. “You’re a sick bastard.”

 

Saruhiko pulled away and placed his lips right against Misaki’s but not quite touching. “And you love me even though I’m a sick bastard.”

 

Misaki closed his eyes and smiled softly. “Yeah, I love your stubborn ass that refuses to say you love me back.” He felt Saruhiko tense up and was about to kiss him anyways when Saruhiko breathed out rare words against his lips.

 

“I love you more than you could imagine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write! What do you guys think?
> 
> Thanks for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? Let me know if you drooled 'cause I sure did :p
> 
> Stay tuned for that second round~ ;)


End file.
